Pulled Back
by ManyChurros
Summary: Head Archivist, Piper Levin is pulled back into action. She has to face her fear while saving the world along with Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, and William Brandt. Will something develop between the archivist and analyst? Brandt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own anything, but my character.)**

* * *

"Sir, where are we going?" questioned William Brandt, the IMF's Chief Analyst.

"We are making a small detour to pick up a few friends," answered the Secretary.

Both men were in a black van with a driver at the wheel. Brandt had expected to directly go to the airport, but the Secretary had other ideas.

"Where exactly is this, um, detour? And who are these friends?" asked Brandt.

"You'll see when we get there. Now stop with the questions," responded the Secretary.

Brandt stayed quiet afterwards. He just looked out the window.

* * *

The van came to a stop. It had stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned office building. The shadow of a female figure neared the van. The door to Brandt's left side opened and a woman entered the vehicle.

"Secretary, heard you wanted to see me," said the woman as she sat at the seat across from Brandt. The woman had auburn colored hair color with tan skin and brown eyes. Her straight hair went just below the shoulders.

"Yes, I did. But first, this is William Brandt, my Chief Analyst. This is Piper Levin, new Head Archivist," introduced the Secretary.

"Hi," greeted Piper, nodding her head towards Brandt. He nodded back.

The van began to move once again.

_Levin looks familiar,_ thought Brandt. _How? What would the Secretary want with an archivist, particularly now._

_Brandt, sounds familiar,_ thought Levin. _Best to not say anything. Question is, what does the Secretary want with me? I hope it's not to bring me back to action. No, he wouldn't do that with my new promotion._

* * *

The van stopped. The door to the right of the Secretary opened. Ethan Hunt looked with hood up in at the Secretary before climbing in.

As he climbed in, he pushed back his hood, he greeted, "Mr. Secretary." He closed the van door. "I wasn't aware you were in Russia."

"I'm not, not since the bomb blew up the Kremlin," responded the Secretary.

As he finished speaking, the van began to maneuver forward.

_Oh, great!_ thought Levin. _Ethan Hunt. The bombing at the Kremlin. This meeting definitely has something to do with me going back to being an agent._

_The husband,_ thought Brandt. _The husband is Ethan Hunt. Does he know?_

Both avoided looking avoided looking at Ethan, stuck in their worlds, thinking.

"Yesterday I flew in to accept the Order of Friendship from the Russian Prime Minister. Now I'm heading back to Washington to hand the President my resignation," explained the Secretary.

Ethan eyed Brandt and Levin, asking for who they are. Brandt looked up.

The Secretary slightly titled his head towards each person as he said, "My Chief Analyst William Brandt and new Head Archivist Piper Levin."

Brandt stuck out his hand to shake hands. Levin turned her to get a better look at Ethan. Instead of shaking hands with Brandt, Ethan checked himself for something. "A pen."

Both were confused by the sudden statement.

"A pen!" repeated Ethan, much louder.

Brandt took a pen out of his suit. He handed it to Ethan.

As he took the pen and began to draw on his hand, the Secretary asked, "Ethan, what happened in the Kremlin?"

Ethan, clearly ignoring the question, said, "Chief Analyst and Head Archivist, you say?"

Looking down, Brandt, started, "If you are implying that I made a bad call -"

He was cut off by Ethan. Finishing his drawing, "European male, fifties, 'bout 6 foot, one-eighty pounds, blue eyes. Who is he?"

He showed his hand to the analyst and archivist.

"Crude drawing," mumbled Brandt.

"But from your description, it could be Kurt Hendricks. A hundred ninety IQ," responded Levin.

"Served in Swedish Special Forces. Professor of physics at Stockholm University. Specialist at nuclear endgame theory. Asked to resign..."

"Well, because he's crazy."

"Cobolt," mumbled Ethan, directing it to the Secretary. "You have to alert the Kremlin that one of their strategist has nuclear launch device. And one of his operatives has the codes to launch it."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Brandt.

"I saw him, leaving the executive armory, bag in hand. He set off that explosion to cover his tracks. It could be weeks before the Russians know it's missing, unless we tell them."

"They won't listen to us. As far as the Russians are concerned, we just bombed the Kremlin. The tension between the Russia and the United States has this high since the Cuban Missile Crisis. And the blame, right or wrong, points to IMF." The Secretary pauses."The President has initiated Ghost Protocol. The entire IMF has been disavowed."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, I've been ordered to take you back to Washington, where the DOD will label as a rogue extremist and hang the Kremlin bombing on you and your team. Unless you were to escape somewhere between here and the airport, having assaulted Mr. Brandt, Ms. Levin, and me."

"Sir?" questioned Brandt.

"Um, what?!" questioned Levin. Both were worried where the Secretary was leading to.

The Secretary continued, ignoring them both, "You will them illegally scrounge whatever material you could from a back-up cache that I've overlooked, same cache where your team is waiting for further orders."

"Sir, you may want to -" interrupted Brandt.

"Secretary, are you -" began Levin. Both trying, more like hoping, they could get the Secretary to rethink his plan.

The Secretary raised his hand to stop them from talking. "Your will then disappear and this conversation, never having taken place, your intentions would be unclear. But if any one of your team is caught or killed, they will be branded terrorists, out to incite global nuclear war."

He took out a briefcase and took out one of many flash drives. He presented to Ethan.

"Your mission should you choose to accept it."

Ethan took the flash drive and accepted the mission.

_Oh no,_ thought Levin. _The Secretary is going to be dragging me into this. I know he will. Making me face my fear, more like nightmare._

"Ethan you were my best and I'm sorry it has come to this, after all the sacrifices you've made. If we don't meet again, I just want you to know that I've always considered you a friend."

That was when the bullets began to fly in. We ducked down on the floor of the van.

"Stay down!" Ethan told. "Drive! Drive! Drive!"

One, two bullets entered the Secretary head, killing him. They all laid in the ground, shocked by his ground. The bullets kept going. One managed to hit the driver. Due to this, the van was in no one's control and fell into a river where the van began to sink into. Water entered the van. The three swam up to the little air in the vehicle.

"Are you both okay?" asked Ethan.

Brandt nodded, while Levin mumbled, "Yeah."

"Take a deep breath."

They swam out the van through a window. Once they were all out, the bullets still continued to fire. They avoided them before entering the van the same way they came out. They swam up to the little air there was.

"What are we going to do?" asked Levin.

Ethan showed them a flare. "Wait here."

He then swam away.

"Where else are we gonna go," Brandt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we'll have a tea party," she responded sarcastically.

They could see the light coming off from the flare from afar as well as it began to move. They looked at each other, before looking away.

"Did he just..." began Brandt, trailing off.

"Yeah, I think he just did."

The bullets were no longer being fired at them, but at the flare.

They took a deep breath before swimming out with Ethan Hunt, now disavowed IMF agent.

* * *

**A/N: I know Brandt/OC is not original, but I want to write my own version of one. I'll try to post a chapter once a week. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol.**

* * *

We walk through a trains, looking for our cache. It's been quiet since we left the river.

Ethan walk with his hands stuffed in his jacket. Brandt wraps his arms around himself. I had my arms crossed, looking down, following behind the two.

The Secretary is dead. There is no more IMF, so much for a promotion. I'm being pulled back into this. I can't believe that this is happening.

I lost my thoughts once Brandt and Ethan began to talk.

"Why would that work?"

"Why would what work?"

"The flare on the body. Why would that work?"

"Yeah, it was a bit strange," I finally add.

"Because it did work, answers Ethan.

We walk to a turn. I was able to turn to the left along with Ethan, unlike Brandt.

"Yeah, I know, but -"

"Brandt, wrong way." I call out. He turns around and catches up with us. I continue to walk behind them. "What he is trying to say is how did you know that would draw their attention."

"I didn't, I played a hunch."

"Okay. Alright, so what was your scenario? There's a guy being shot at in the water." We make another turn. "All of the sudden he decides to light a flare and swim around. What's you'd assume they were thinking?" It was clear that Brandt was thinking as the analyst he is. Well, it makes sense. After all it was his job.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't assumed they were thinking. I assumed they were shooting at anything that was moving." We stop walking and Ethan turns around to face us. "These guys aren't Rhodes scholars, you know?"

"It's really happening, isn't it?"

"I know, I still can't believe it," I comment.

"Yeah." That's all Ethan chooses to say when he responds with.

There's a train whistle.

"You know what that sound is?"

"That's our ride out of here," I respond. I swear, I've never been more happy to hear a train whistle. The strangest thing is I shouldn't be. I gave it up. I promised myself I wouldn't come back.

We pulled ourselves up onto a platform before jumping off it.

"It's a green car. Number forty-seven. "

"I see green!" I shouted, the green behind the train in front of us.

We run around a passing train, looking for the number forty-seven. Running down the train, passing by it.

"Oh, shoot."

Running back now. God, this is the most amount of running I have done in a long time.

"Pole," warns Brandt.

I was about to run into the pole, so I was able to dodge it, barely. Thank you, Brandt!

"This is it," I announce, seeing a green car with the number forty-seven on it. Though, we are still running to catch up with the car.

Brandt points to a rectangular screen, "The manifest."

Now it's all up to Ethan. A robotic voice says, "Enter your pole."

He begins to press in some numbers when I see another pole. "Pole!"

Brandt almost got hit by it, stopping right in front of it. So many poles! Ethan continued to press in his code.

"Press enter."

There's some beeping noise. I briefly turned around to see what I assume is a retinal scanner coming out before face forward, once again. I was running behind Brandt, who was pointing to two fingers to his eyes and then pointing to the retinal scanner, as he said, "Retinal scanner!"

Ethan was having a hard time reaching the retinal scanner.

"Retinal scan required."

Unfortunately, there was another pole. I shout, "Watch out!"

We ran around it. I am seriously starting to hate those poles. Ethan grabbed the handles that were on each side of the retinal scanner and placed his eyes in the retinal scanner. "Agent confirmed."

The train car door opened. Brandt got in first. He held out his hand to help me in. I took it and got pulled in. Ethan got in before the door closed. We sat in the floor.

When we got in the train car, it was dark. Then the lights turned on. There was a man and a woman, who I assume are agents, are holding guns pointed at us.

The man said, "Ethan? Jeez, man, I thought you were dead."

We began to stand up. Brandt answered, "We are."

"Died about half an hour ago," I add.

"Who's this?" asked the woman.

"Agent Dunn and Carter. William Brandt, Chief Analyst, and Piper Levin, Head Archivist," introduced Ethan, pointing to each person. They finally lower their guns.

He brought down a screen to form a table. He put the flash drive on the screen table. He put on headphones, listening to the mission the Secretary gave him.

While he did this, I sat in chair in the back along with Brandt.

I blocked everything out. I sat there thinking, thinking what my next moves were. I have to get clothes that are not wet. I'll probably have to ask Carter for some.

At some point the recording for Ethan's recording will finish. There'll be a debrief for his team. Should I stay to be part of his team? If I don't, I'll be stuck in Russia. Russia and the US aren't exactly friends right now, so it wouldn't be smart. That makes this my only option.

At some point, my thoughts wandered to Brandt and where his name sounded familiar. Brandt, William Brandt. God, where have I heard that name before. The Secretary, maybe? Yes, the Secretary. _You're the second agent who I think shouldn't do this. The first being Brandt. Everyone else should have done it._ Brandt is also an ex-agent. I wonder what his story is. I'll have to talk to him about it.

"Levin!"

"Yes!" I respond automatically.

It was Brandt who had said my name, sitting opposite me. Carter and Dunn are on the other side of the train car talking. Ethan was moving the screen table back into its original position.

"You've been sitting there, staring into space, for at least five minutes."

"Sorry, I've been thinking," I answer. I feel heat in my cheeks. God, tell me I'm not blushing, please.

"Good. I was -. Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes."

"Yeah, I should."

I stand up to go talk to Carter. Change first, talk to Brandt later.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the show, ladies and gentlemen. Join us once again next week for the next installment of Pulled Back.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to find inspiration, but I found it. To apologize, I made the chapter a bit longer than usual, at least based on my standards.**

**Anyway, you're here to read Chapter 3, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol or any of its characters.**

* * *

Levin walked up to Carter and Dunn. They had been talking, but stopped once they saw her walking up to them. Carter had her eyebrow raised.

_Well, that just got quiet,_ thought Levin.

"Uh, Carter, I was wondering if- if I could, um, uh, barrow some of your clothes? Since my clothes," Levin waved her hands down, "are, well, wet."

"Um, sure," answered Carter.

Both women gave a look telling Dunn to leave. He, however, stayed, clearly not understanding what their look meant. Then he had a realization hit his face and said, "Yeah, I'll just leave."

Carter looked through a duffel bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt, and a black hoodie jacket. She handed them to Levin, saying, "Here, you can change into these." She pressed a button in the wall and it rolled up to reveal a small room. Its content included a chair, hooks on the wall, and a mirror covering one entire wall. "And you change in here."

Levin nodded before entering and the wall rolled down.

* * *

Levin walked out of the room; the wall rolled back down. A video had begun to play on screens on both sides of the train car. Ethan was on the phone, talking. Dunn was leaning against the wall on her right with his middle and index fingers on his lips, listening. Carter was opposite Dunn, looking at the screen. Brandt was walking to her side of the train car. He had also changed clothing. Levin walked to stand next to Carter, to her right. "Thanks for the clothes, Carter."

"No problem," Carter responded. She looked at her for a bit. "It's Jane."

Levin nodded. Then both women listened to what was being said on the screen. A man was standing on a podium, speaking in Swedish. It was being translated into English.

"How will the world finally end? It is my job to predict the unthinkable, to treat the death of billions as a game. After twenty years of this, I was numb until a new question crossed my mind. What happens after the end of the world? Every two or three million years, some natural catastrophe devastates all life on Earth, but life goes on and what little remains is made stronger. To put simply, world destruction is unpleasant, but necessary part of evolution."

Brandt had leaned against a button and the wall rolled up to show weapons. They all except Ethan looked at him. He gave a sorry look before walking, crossing his arms before sitting down on the floor.

_Poor Brandt,he must be really out of it_, thought Levin. _Why do I care so much? Anyway, this is the team's debrief, so I have to pay attention. The team's debrief. The idea of being on a team has become so foreign to me since... what happened. Lord, how am I going to do this?_

Levin slid to the floor and she sat there to continue listening. Her back was against the wall. He hands pulled her knees to her chest.

"What happens then I wondered? When man-kind faces the next end of the world? I looked to Hiroshima and Nagasaki, thriving cities, rebuilt from the ashes, monuments to the unimaginable, dedicated to the concept of peace. It occurred to me here that nuclear war might have a place in the natural order, but only if it could be controlled, only if it could touch every living soul equally."

As soon as the video stopped, everyone turned to Ethan, his phone conversation finished. He held a remote in his hand in the center of the car.

_That man definitely has an interesting way of thinking_, thought Levin. _This isn't just about not being Russia anymore, it's about saving the world._

Ethan pressed a button on the remote it changing what appeared on the screens with a picture of the man that had just finished speaking. "IMF now believes that this man, Kurt Hendricks, is a nuclear extremist. Codename Cobolt. Today he was seen leaving the Kremlin with what is likely a nuclear launch device." He pressed the button; pictures of a woman appeared. "A few days ago, Sabine Moreau killed one of our agents in Budapest and relieved him of Russian nuclear launch codes."

Levin could make out a pained look on Jane's face. _Must have been someone close._

He pressed the button again and a screen in the back had a picture of the Burj Hotel."Intel indicates she will check into the Buji Hotel in Dubai in thirty-six hours." He pressed the button again. The screens on the side each had one picture of Moreau and one picture of a man.

"Maruius Wistrom is a known operative of Cobolt. Wistrom is currently on en route to Dubai. For the launch codes to work, Cobolt needs the activation codes. He's sending Wistrom to buy them from Moreau."

Then Ethan said _it_. "The Secretary," he pauses, "is dead."

There was shock and disbelief on Jane's and Dunn's face. Levin found herself looking down and shaking her head. _I would have never thought seeing the Secretary die in my own eyes. Then again who would have. _She glanced up briefly to see Brandt also shaking his head.

"The President has invoked Ghost Protocol. We're shut down. No satellite signals, safe house, no support, or extraction. The five of us and the contents in this car is all that remains of the IMF. As of this moment, any action is unsanctioned, so if you want out, speak now."

Everyone was quiet.

_Jane and Dunn will stay_, thought Levin, _I know that for certain. I will. I've been in Russia too long. The only one left is Brandt._

Ethan glanced back and forth between Levin and Brandt. She looked at Brandt. Her telling him, pleading him, to stay and she didn't know why. Ethan's attention had solely shifted to Brandt. Brandt opened his mouth to speak. He saw Levin's eyes, he met them for two seconds; he closed his mouth, with that Ethan continued, pointing to a screen with Hendricks on it.

"Our mission is Hendricks. We're all that stands between him and his goal. Nothing can be left to chance." He pressed the button to show a picture of Wistrom. "Everyone connected with this man is considered an asset with valuable information about our target. No one can know that we are still are on line. We lose Hendricks now, we lose him forever."

"So what's the play?" asked Jane.

"Wistrom will take delivery from Moreau in thirty-six hours. Now we cannot let the launch codes leave the hotel. We need Wistrom to lead us to Hendricks," he answered.

"He'll only do that if he has the codes," pointed out Brandt.

"Not necessarily. He only needs to _think_ he has them," Levin said.

"Our objective is to intersect the sale. Replace the codes with counterfeits. Follow Wistrom to Hendricks," continued Ethan.

"That's simple enough. We snatch the codes, give 'em with fakes. Jane you double Moreau and sell the codes to Wistrom and Bob's your uncle," said Dunn, walking to the other side.

"And how do you propose we just snatch the codes from Moreau?" questioned Brandt.

"Well, there's a bump in the road," commented Levin,

"We take her out," responded Jane.

"Yeah, take her out, but you know, discreetly," said Dunn

"Discreetly?" questioned Brandt.

"Is that even possible?" said Levin.

"Yeah. Right! She's an asset. I get it. I'm sorry. Nothing left to he said. I'm spit-balling, you know? It's not all going to be gold," realized Dunn.

"We don't touch Wistrom," stated Ethan.

"Alright."

"Or Moreau."

Jane's face snapped to look at Ethan. _Must have been someone _real_ close_, thought Levin.

"She'll answer for Hanway, after we get Hendricks," said Ethan as he stepped closer to Jane. He turned to Dunn. "Can you get us blame plane tickets to Dubai?"

"Yes, of course." Dunn took out a laptop from a compartment. He began to type. Once he was done he said, "Done. Plane tickets for tomorrow morning."

"We'll get packing."

He opened compartments that held duffel bags. He motioned for Levin and Brandt to take them out. Once they were, Jane, Dunn, and he took out different objects to place in the duffel bags.

"Just take whatever we give you," said Dunn, handing me a device. As I put it in a bag he asked, "So how was it being Head Archivist?"

"Archivists kept, organized, and preserved all the information on all agents, missions, anyone who worked for the IMF, and anyone who interested the IMF. At least all information that was documented, because clearly not everything is," she answered, grinning at him.

He gave her a small smile before throwing something at Brandt.

"Plus, being Head Archivist I had access to more information. So how's it being an agent, Dunn?" she asked as she closed a duffel bag.

Dunn stopped to answer. "I've wanted to be an agent for a while, so I was very happy to pass the field exam, going from a technician to an agent, you know? And it's Benji, not Dunn."

"Okay then, Benji," said Levin placing the duffel bag on the floor.

* * *

Levin was sitting against the wall with her hands wrapped around her knees, pulling them closer to her chest. She had her eyes, appearing to be a asleep though she actually couldn't. Brandt was across from her in a similar position. Jane, Ethan, and Benji had gone to sleep in the bunks in a room connected to main one, the one two were in.

_Man, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight_, thought Levin. _Maybe Brandt is also awake, so I can talk to him, finally. Who am I kidding? He probably is asleep._ She opened her eyes to see that Brandt eyes were open, looking down, clearly thinking. _So he is awake. _She looked at him for a few minutes, staring at him in fact, before deciding to say anything.

"Brandt!" she whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" His head popped to look at her.

"You've been sitting there, staring into space, for at least five minutes."

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I didn't know you awake, too."

"I didn't know you were awake either."

There was a brief silence before it broken.

"Brandt, I've been meaning to talk to you." His face told her to continue. "I know that... that you were an agent. I thought it would have been best to talk to you about it."

Brandt looked tense, but then he relaxed a bit. "How did you know?"

"It was something that the Secretary had said to me," she paused, "when I became an ex-agent."

"You looked familiar. I thought it was because you being an archivist and I'm an analyst, they sometimes cross paths."

"What happened?" Levin and Brandt asked at the same time.

They told each other everything. Their failed missions, the ones that changed them. His. Hers. The husband and his wife. Her death. Ethan Hunt. His mistake. The re-con mission gone wrong. Her team. Deaths. Her mistake. Their fears.

"How am I going to tell Ethan Hunt about his wife?"

"How am I going to do a _team_ mission?"

One last silence.

"Brandt, let's make a deal. We look after other each backs', trust each other, and in return, keep each other ex-agent status and story. Are we in it together?" Levin held out her hand for Brandt to shake.

He didn't hesitate to shake. "We're in it together."

Neither of them got much sleep, but they were more calmer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again, ladies and gentlemen, for joining us for the latest installment of Pulled Back.**

**I'll try to be more on time with the next.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apparently I didn't follow through with my promise to update soon. Sorry, the chapter is a bit short, but it's better than nothing right? Anyway, you're here for Chapter 4.**

**The show is about to begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Protocol or any of its characters.**

* * *

Levin and the rest of the team were walking through the airport to the nearest exit. Ethan, Jane, and Benji were leading, respectively. Levin decided to stay towards the back along with Brandt. Everyone carried at least one duffel bag.

"So you think you are ready for this?" asked Levin, glancing up at him while continuing to walk.

"Yes, I think. How about you?" Brandt answered glancing down at her.

"I don't know maybe." Her voice began to lower as she stopped walking, turning to face him. "It's the team thing that I'm -"

"You two are getting friendly, aren't you?" It had come from Benji. Benji, along with Ethan and Jane had turned around to face them.

Levin and Brandt looked away from each other, blushing.

Ethan shook his head. "Benji got us a ride before we left. We'll go get it."

They were standing outside. He and Benji walked away leaving Levin and Brandt with Jane, who was standing away from them. The pair stood in place looking at each other eyes, out of Jane's earshot. Their gaze broke when Levin looked away and began to speak.

"As I was saying, it's the team thing I'm worried about. I've avoided being in one since I stopped being an agent, my entire career as an archivist. Sure, I've talked to everyone, but it's different once the mission actually begins. I'm not sure if I can do this. I know that I have the experience, it's just been a long time."

Levin was practically spilling her guts out to Brandt. Once she stopped ranting, Brandt said, "I'm just as nervous. I'm not sure how to face him. Plus, I stopped being an agent long before you, imagine how it must be for me."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Brandt, I needed that."

Honk!

The pair turned their heads to a black jeep with Ethan in the driver's seat and Benji in the passenger's seat. Benji said, "Well, get in!"

Jane walked towards them. She gave Benji a look that translated to get out.

"Okay, okay, I'll ride in the back," he said opening the door and jumping down. He held the door open for Jane to get in the jeep.

"Thanks," she said handing him her bag before getting in. Benji closed the door. "Your welcome," he muttered.

Brandt got in the back, shaking his head. Levin followed, grinning as she got in. Benji finally got in saying, "What? She said, 'Thanks.' Logically, I should say, 'Your welcome'."

The ride to the hotel was silent. Ethan focused on driving. Benji was busy on his laptop that was placed on his lap with sunglasses dangling from his mouth. Everyone else didn't seem to find anything to say. The silence was broken by Brandt.

"So even if we can double Wistrom and Moreau, how do we keep them in separate rooms while having them think they are in the same room?"

"I would also like to know," commented Levin.

"We'll give the hotel a facelift. Wistrom will think that he is arriving in Moreau's room, but really he'll be walking in our decoy room," answered Ethan.

"Where I'll double Moreau," added Jane.

"Downstairs Benji will double Wistrom,"

"Masks!" exclaimed Benji, pointing the sunglasses at Brandt and Levin winking at them as well, before dangling from his mouth once again. Levin gave him a small smile.

"He'll meet with the real Moreau."

"And, um, what are we doing?" Brandt asked.

"I would like to _that,_ too," said Levin.

"You, you're the helper and Levin is the assistant," answered Benji.

"The assistant? Really?" said Levin, crossing her arms. _From agent, to earchivist, to assistant. But this is good because they won't have to worry about me missing up this mission as well._

"Helper, that's great." Brandt brushed his hand against his nose. "Okay, so to the extent that I understand what you're talking about here... the Burji Khalifa, it's the tallest building in the world and you want to alter it's infrastructure with the hope of convincing two people that they've had a meeting which actually really never happened, right?"

"What else could make it more difficult?" Levin said sarcastically.

Ethan grinned in confirmation.

"Uh!" Jane exclaimed as she pointed forward.

Ethan made a quick turn to the other lane to avoid collision with the camels. Brandt, Benji, and Levin were pulled forward. Levin grabbed Brandt arm to steady herself. They were pulled backwards as they returned to their original lane. He chuckled.

"Camels," said Ethan.

"Never seen them before," said Levin. She looked at her hand on Brandt arm. _Why do still have your hand on his arm? _She took her hand and looked away awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again, ladies and gentlemen, for joining us for the latest installment of Pulled Back which will hopefully be soon.**

**Plus, what is going on between Levin and teamwork? And maybe, Brandt?**

**Follow, Favorite, Review.**


End file.
